caliandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzu
Name: Suzu Shutendji Age: 24 Height: 7' 2" Species: Oni Type: Fae Sexuality: Bisexual Shoesize: 20W Personality: At first glance Suzu comes across as just another savage street tough with delusions of grandeur and self glorification as the "owner" of her chosen territory, but those who know her better understand the principles and surprising honor code she follows. Suzu and her kin follow the ways of the Ronin, the wandering masterless warrior who paves their own way in the world and choose their own perception of honor and duty. The way in which she interacts with those within her territory is not unlike a cruel yet protective older sibling; abusing her power to bully others into submission and yet fighting tooth and nail defending them in someone else tries to do the same, the whole time trying to rationalize the sudden honorable streak as something she did out of boredom or a personal grudge. She, along with her biker gang "Shutendji-Hai Chinsoudan" frequently come under the employment of certain higher ranking criminal elements within the city as hired muscle if the price is right which includes the infamous Lady Tougyo. She follows one unique personal code; that whoever can defeat her in one on one combat (no easy feat) earns her respect for life and if they demand it, her obedience. So far only two have achieved such a task; the dominant and manipulative Lady Tougyo who abuses the obedience aspect to its full extent and the far more cheerful and oblivious Lin-Yao who has adopted Suzu as one of her dearest of friends much to Suzu's dismay and annoyance. Fetishes: In regards to Suzu's sexual activities, she can be quite a selfish lover, caring more about her own pleasure and taking a great deal of joy in the humiliation of her counterpart as she dominates and torments them, tickle torture being quite a favorite method or forcing them to massage or worship her huge feet as she emasculates them even further. However her warrior pride runs deep and has made a personal decree that only one who has defeated her in one on one combat will ever have the option of claiming her body for their own (if mutual attraction is present of course). Her most frequent bed mates include Valmont (who needs little in the way of coercing to get her off) or discrete sessions with Lady Tougyo, who has since been re-educating the headstrong ogress as to who this territory really belongs too. That huge shapely form and massively pudgy soles have become a favorite play toy for her, despite Suzu's wounded ego and all the while in stubborn denial that she's slowly beginning to enjoy the torment. Development I always liked the Japanese culture product of the "Bosozoku" biker gang, ever since I saw an anime many years ago called "Bomber Bikers of Shonan". I had also always meant to eventually create an Oni character who would be the more tough/antagonistic sort to set apart from so many of my more charming japanese OC's. So I just fused them together and ended up with Suzu. Initial designs had her more less heavy set and with a longer face but ended up going with more of a "fit fat" style build mixing muscle with pudge. photo (11).jpg|Original design photo (13).jpg|Final design before changing the hairstyle Trivia *Suzu's name was taken from a favorite large footed japanese foot model of the website "footprincess.jp" *Suzu was meant to have a full gang designed eventually and may still as of yet happen.